


Draw Back Your Bow

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Cupid - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Playing Cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Natasha’s really not sure how she ended up playing cupid when it’s her partner who uses the bow and arrow, but these two men have annoyed her with their inability to see what’s right in front of them.  Yes, Bucky and Clint have each other . . . and they’ve both been watching the same woman.  Darcy Lewis seems to fill a hole they’ve got – Natasha can see it.  They need that light she brings, that little bit of normalcy to remind them of why they still bother to fight. Well, fine, if they’re not going to do it themselves, then she’s just going to have to push things along herself.  Good thing she’s never had a problem sticking her nose in other people’s business.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: BBB Special Events, Natasha Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo





	Draw Back Your Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I couldn’t get to gel, so you get another mood board. In this particular case, mood board one shows Natasha making up her mind to interfere while mood board two shows a successful outcome. 
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon - Cute, Chocolate, Cupid  
> Natasha Romanoff Bingo - B1 - Darcy Lewis  
> Winterhawk Bingo - O5 - Natasha Romanoff
> 
> Lyrics & Title from [Cupid](https://youtu.be/S28tILqie1o) by Sam Cooke

[](https://imgur.com/vaVl1rU)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZKkqDd4)

_Cupid draw back your bow_   
_And let your arrow go_   
_Straight to my lover's heart for me, for me_

_~Sam Cooke_


End file.
